Macrophages clear pathogens and damaged or aged cells from the blood stream via phagocytosis. Cell-surface CD47 interacts with its receptor on macrophages, SIRPα, to inhibit phagocytosis of normal, healthy cells. CD47 is a broadly expressed transmembrane glycoprotein with a single Ig-like domain and five membrane spanning regions, which functions as a cellular ligand for SIRPα with binding mediated through the NH2-terminal V-like domain of SIRPα. SIRPα is expressed primarily on myeloid cells, including macrophages, granulocytes, myeloid dendritic cells (DCs), mast cells, and their precursors, including hematopoietic stem cells.
SIRPα inhibits the phagocytosis of host cells by macrophages, where the ligation of SIRPα on macrophages by CD47 expressed on the host target cell generates an inhibitory signal mediated by SHP-1 that negatively regulates phagocytosis. SIRPα acts to detect signals provided by “self,” to negatively control innate immune effector function against these cells.
In keeping with the role of CD47 to inhibit phagocytosis of normal cells, there is evidence that it is transiently upregulated on hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) and progenitors just prior to and during their migratory phase, and that the level of CD47 on these cells determines the probability that they are engulfed in vivo.
The present invention provides immunoglobulin fusion proteins that inhibit the interaction of CD47 with SIRP leading to phagocytosis as a result of disrupting the negative regulatory signal.